Outer God
The Outer Gods are various cosmically significant entities that are featured in the Cthulhu Mythos. They are to be distinguished from the Great Old Ones, although the distinction isn't universally acknowledged. Generally speaking, they are located beyond the confines of Earth and the solar system, exerting their influence from deep space. However, there are some Outer Gods who have taken up residence on Earth. They bear a striking similarity to the Out of Universe, Christian Gnostic concept of the "Demiurge", a malignant creator being acting in an unconscious and corrupted parody of the "Divine Will". It is sometimes referred to as "Yaldabaoth", a name which would not seem out of place in the Mythos, and may have influenced the name of Yog-Sothoth. List of Outer Gods The Lovecraft Circle Mythos *Abhoth ( : "The Seven Geases" [Clark Ashton Smith]) *Azathoth ( : "The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath") *Cxaxukluth ( : "Parchments of Pnom" [Clark Ashton Smith], "The Unresponding Gods" Richard L. Tierney) *Daoloth ( : "The Render of Veils" [Ramsey Campbell]) *Darkness ( : Selected Letters of H. P. Lovecraft II) *D'endrrah ( : "Shambleau: A Northwest Smith Adventure C. L. Moore, : "La Terza Bocca di D'endrrah" Zaplotny) *Ghroth ( : "The Tugging" [Ramsey Campbell]) *The Hydra ( : "Hydra" Kuttner) *The Nameless Mist/Magnum Innominandum ( : Selected Letters 2.303, 4.617, "The Whisperer in Darkness", : "The Horror from the Hills", "The Shambler from the Stars", "The Shadow From the Stars") *Noth-Yidik ( : "The Horror in the Museum", : "The Madness Out Of Time" [Lin Carter]) *Nyarlathotep ( : "Nyarlathotep") *Lilith ( : "The Horror at Red Hook") *Shub-Niggurath ( : "The Last Test") *Tru'nembra ( : "The Music of Eric Zahn", : "The Maze of Maal Dweb" [Clark Ashton Smith], : Malleus Mostrorum) *Tulzscha ( : "The Festival", : Malleus Mostrorum (RPG)) *Ubbo-Sathla ( : "Ubbo-Sathla" [Clark Ashton Smith]) *Xexanoth ( : "The Chain of Aforgomon" [Clark Ashton Smith]) *Ycnàgnnisssz ( : "Selected Letters of Clark Ashton Smith" [Clark Ashton Smith], : "The Epistles of Eibon" M. Price; Laurence J. Cornford, "Ycnagnnisssz" L. Tierney) *Yhoundeh ( : "The Door to Saturn" [Clark Ashton Smith]) *Yog-Sothoth ( : "The Case of Charles Dexter Ward", : "Through the Gates of the Silver Key") The Expanded and Adjacent Mythos *Aiueb Gnshal ( : The Eyes Between the Worlds RPG Module T. McKinnon & Dylan K. Sharpe) *Aletheia ( : "La Fine dell'Oscurità") *Azhorra-Tha ( : "Fragmented Sanity") *Baoht Z'uqqa-mogg ( : "Mysterious Manuscripts" RPG Module M. K. Stratman) *The Blackness from the Stars ( : "The King of Chicago" RPG Module Sumpter) *The Cloud-Thing ( : "The King of Chicago" RPG Module Sumpter) *C'thalpa ( : "Paris, Rêve ou Réalité" RPG Module Balczesak et al.) *Gi-Hoveg ( : "The Advent of Uvhash" [James Ambuehl]) *Haiogh-Yai ( : "The Outsider" [James Ambuehl]) *Huitloxopetl ( : "Huitloxopetl" Frierson III) *Ialdagorth ( : "Servants of the Coils" Eric Sheridan) *Kaajh'Kaalbh ( : "Full de Drames" Beney) *Kaalut ( : "Genuine Article" Lees) *Lu-Kthu ( : "Correlated Contents" [James Ambuehl]) *Mh'ithrha ( : "Wild Hunt" Ballon) *Mlandoth *Mril Thorion *Mother of Pus ( : "Behold the Mother" Watts) *Nhimbaloth ( : "In Search of Sanity") *Ngyr-Korath ( : "Ngyr-Korath", "He Who Comes at the Noontime", "How Nohoch Koos Met the Xtaaby" C. DeBill, Jr., H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu - The Festival #2 Thomas; R.J.M. Lofficier; Brian Bendis; David Mack; Marcus Rollie) *Nyctelios ( : "Le Regard Dans L'Abime" Bosquet) *Olkoth ( : "La Voix du Christ" RPG Module Tentacules.net) *Ramasekva *Shabbith-Ka ( : "What Goes Around, Just Comes Around" Moeller) *Star Mother ( : "Dead in Water" A. Ross) *Suc'Naath ( : "Die Goldenen Hände Suc'naaths" Schott) *Uvhash ( : "The Advent of Uvhash", "The Star-Seed"[James Ambuehl]) *Xa'ligha ( : "Correlated Contents", "Whiteout" [James Ambuehl]) *Yibb-Tstll ( : "The Sister City", "Cement Surroundings", "The Horror at Oakdeene", "The Caller of the Black", "Rising with Surtsey" [Brian Lumley], "Ulthar and Beyond" Herber, "Desert Dreams" R. Burleson) *Yidhra ( : "The Thing in the Library" Burnham & E. P. Berglund, "Where Yidhra Walks", "What Lurks Among the Dunes", "Predator"C. DeBill, Jr., Malleus Monstrorum) *Yomagn'tho ( : "The Thing in the Library" Burnham & E. P. Berglund, "The Drive", "The Feaster from the Stars" Berglund, Strange Songs 13) Category:Characters Category:Outer Gods Category:Lists Category:Deities Category:Godly races